Three Quarters Blood
by Cosmic Empress
Summary: Percy and his two friends are sent on a quest to rescue Apollo's daughter who is also the granddaughter of Zeus and Selene, making her a powerful three-quarters blood. Will she be able to accept her destiny and place among the Gods to save her friends?
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon sighed, utterly bored of life at Camp Half-Blood.

"Percy Jackson," Chiron called the demi-god to his place. Chiron paced on his horse ass. "Have you ever heard of a three-quarters blood?"

"How is that possible?"

"This one's father is Apollo; two of their grandparents are Selene and Zeus. Her powers are vast."

"It is a girl?" Percy sat down.

"Serena Cosmos is her name. She is an heiress three times over. She has powers from her three ancestors. She is to be put in cabin Apollo when she gets here. Her grandfather is still in eternal sleep," Chiron was nervous.

"Endymoin?" Annabeth questioned, recalling the myth.

"Nah, that asshole is a traitor. That myth was misconstrued. Selene actually fell in love with a soldier named Galen. Chaos is the reason Serena seeks Camp Half-Blood's safety. Endy wants one of Serena's birth rites while Chaos wants to put her in eternal slumber." Mr. D. stated, hating the self-righteous bastard.

Chiron unfolded a tapestry, which depicted a silver-haired maiden fighting a dark-haired man. "Serena is the reincarnated Moon Princess, wielder of the Silver Imperial Crystal and Sword of Artemis."

Annabeth stepped back, stunned. "That sword can kill immortals with just a cut."

"True, but we are more concerned about the Silver Imperial Crystal since it can destroy the universe. Only Serena and Artemis can handle the sword." He had known Serena as the moon princess of old.

"What is stopping this Serena from destroying Olympus?" Annabeth as usual was suspicious. She crossed her arms.

"Her pure heart and eternal soul will not allow it. She befriended Hades' daughter when no one would."

"You mean there is a half-blood of Hades." Percy felt himself becoming less important.

"No, Hades' two children are both immortal and Persephone's offspring. Hannah is two years younger than Serena, but Alaric is two years older than her," Chiron corrected their misconception.

"Serena is hiding in the old temple of Apollo's off the coast of Maine." Mr. D. pulled down a map of the island and the way to reach it. The temple acted as a modern day lighthouse, surrounded by turbulent waters and jagged cliffs. Unusual fish heads poked out from the water. "Your quest begins at dawn, heroes."


	2. Divine Warnings

Chapter 2: Divine Warnings

That night, Percy swam around the lake, discovering its treasures like a chest full of rubles and pearls.

Poseidon's voice spoke to his son, "Son, there is something you should know about Serena Cosmos. The Prophecy of Cosmos was foretold at her conception. The prophecy warned that last moon princess would become the goddess-Cosmos. We have blessed this child with great powers. Serena is not capable of deception."

Percy had to ask, "What are her powers?"

"The three converged bloodlines in her blood gave her powers over weather forecasting, tides, prophecy, transportation at the speed of light, and many others. She is Artemis' niece and goddaughter. There is no greater ally to ask for, my son."

Athena came to Annabeth in her dreams that night. Annabeth dreamed that they were in a war room. "Darling," the goddess of wisdom embraced the daughter she had to abandon at seven months old. "It is important that you befriend this child of Apollo's. Serena will treat you like a sister once she has your loyalty. She is one to trust above others. Her past battles have earned Aries' respect so he gave her power over fire. Guard your feelings well, darling. Serena has been gifted with empathy by Aphrodite."

Grover was surprised to receive a message from Persephone in the form of a poem.

"Blessed be the child of Apollo born under the eclipse,

The elements hasten to her command.

Guard her well,

Or total annihilation of all.

The crescent moon tells all her soul's immortality,

Yet an eight point star heralds her divinity.

Chaos is one of misery and deceit,

Only the blessed child can stop him.

Be warned of Chaos' devious hand,

Not everything is as it appears.

Under his rule,

Existence is forfeit.

His nature is cruel,

Either's death is no possibility for them.

It is a double-edged sword,

Of that you have my word."

Grover swallowed down a lump of saliva as he was overcome with dread. He couldn't suppress the following shiver. He fell into restless slumber. His goat legs kicked off the sheet. He tossed his head, trying to shake off the foreboding nightmare. "Please, no," Grover whimpered.


	3. Iris' Treasure

Chapter 3: Iris' Treasure

Grover was slow to wake, groggier than Morpheus, who had sent him nightmares of if Chaos put Serena in an eternal sleep.

"Come on, Grover," Annabeth stood tapping her foot. Her white blouse with a ruffle collar and bottom was underneath a jean jacket. "We are already behind schedule."

They went to Chiron's cabin to make their farewells.

"Use this compact mirror when in doubt of one's true colors." Chiron handed Poseidon's son a small compact mirror with a mother of pearl sea horse on its case. "When Poseidon created Sailor Neptune's Submarine Mirror, this shard was leftover."

Opposite of the oval mirror shard was a painting of a mermaid admiring her reflection in the shard.

"Be warned that the asshole of the year has most likely aligned himself with Chaos." Mr. D shook his head at Endymoin's stupidity. "He has forfeited his soul if he did so."

Percy didn't know what forfeiting one soul has entailed. His puzzled expression gave away his lack of knowledge.

Annabeth was the one to fill him in. "To forfeit your soul is similar to ceasing your soul's continual rebirth. Forfeit souls are erased from existence." She wore blue jeans that matched her jacket. Her hair was braided to one side.

Mr. D handed over rubber sandals without explanation. They had leather straps in brown like the rubber. These sandals would never become fashionable since they were without flare or style.

A doeskin map had locations like Iris' Treasure in New York City, Dead Man's Drop in Lower Manhattan, Icicle Valley in , Echo Cavern under Niagara Falls, and Solar Lighthouse in Maine. The map was too thick to fold so it was rolled and tied closed with a gold ribbon. It was then put in Annabeth's backpack.

The three close friends traveled quickly through the forest. As usual, they took the bus to the city.

They were searching for Iris' Treasure when a rainbow sign caught Grover's eye. The signs letters rearranged themselves from Rainbow Jewelers to Iris' Treasures. It was a jewelry store for demi-gods and immortals alike. It played to their vanities. Aphrodite's daughters were quick to spend their allowances there.

The walls were covered in mirrors and displays of Iris' Treasures like the Star of Astro (star sapphire), Midnight Sky (sapphire), The Moon (moonstone), and Selene's Pearl. The other part of Iris' collection included: Poseidon's Eye (aquamarine), Aphrodite's Rose (ruby), Blood of Ares (garnet), The Sun (yellow diamond), The Evil Eye (onyx), Hades' Abyss (a black diamond), and Eris' Trouble (a chocolate diamond). Iris also had Hera's Joy (amethyst), Dragon Egg (jade), Unicorn's Horn (opal), and The Light of Hope Diamond.

Smaller gems were in the for sale cases set in settings. The settings always complimented the gems. There were no multiples, but plenty of matching jewelry sets.

A woman with a snake tattoo on her wrist came out at the doorbell chime. The snake's mouth was open, ready to devour the Earth between its mouth and tail.

"How may I assist you?" She had a lisp on her s. Her lips looked like they were stained red with blood.

"We need to borrow the Light of Hope Diamond," Percy stated.

The woman smiled, her canines poking over her lips. "The Light of Hope is an exquisite diamond, indeed. Iris told us, that we should expect you." She shook out the key ring, but could not find the key to unlock the diamond's special case.

In boots, Annabeth became suspicious. "So who is the manager here?"

"Ms. Ashley Phoenix," the woman in a three piece suit was hesitant to answer.

Annabeth knew that this woman was an imposter since the manager on the employee roster said Gloria Phoenix, not Ashley.

"Blast it!" the woman's frustration showed. She fumbled the keys, which fell to the ground with a clang.

A sorrowful sound came from behind the closed door to the office.

"Percy come look at this ring," Annabeth called her friend from across the room. She needed to talk to him without the woman overhearing.

"We don't have time to ogle Iris' jewelry." Percy said sternly with his hands on his hips.

"Shut up. That woman is not part of Iris' staff." Annabeth pointed at the Staff Roster.

Suddenly, the Light of Hope Diamond grew brighter with a blinding intensity. It was not sparkling like other diamonds; it was its own source of light. The rays it cast struck the woman's eyes, causing her to throw her arm up to shield her eyes.

Grover was drooling over a pair of lustrous gold arm bands. The woman turned her back on the Light of Hope to steer Grover off his quest's path. "Why don't you try them on?"

Grover fingered the bands with temptation.

"The bands are tainted. Once on, a friend no more. His will is gone with Chaos as his master," Poseidon's voice whispered from a fountain.

Percy smacked the bands from Grover's hands with force. They fell to the counter with a clang.

"Hey, what did you do that for?" Grover cradled the offended hand.

"We didn't come here to shop," Percy didn't want to lose a friend. He took out the compact mirror to reveal her true reflection. The mirror caught the woman's image then bounced her true image onto her form.

The woman had a serpentine body with a human head and arms. Her human-like eyes became snake eyes. Her legs were gone as the illusion was dissolved. Her coils resembled a viper. Her protruding canines were now long fangs filled with venom.

The woman lost her patience at that point. She had her orders from Chaos stop Serenity from being rescued. Her serpentine body was constantly weaving to keep her balance since she was without lower extremities. The woman used her tail to knock Grover off his feet. She was ready to attack the demi-gods who were vulnerable to her toxic venom.

Annabeth stopped, dropped, and rolled to dodge snake-woman's spitting venom.

The venom hit a glass display. It sizzled as it ate away at the glass like strong acid. An odor, worth gagging over, was released as a waste product of the acid and glass combining.

Percy had snake- woman's attention as he taunted her about her lisp and flaky skin. He refused to be as easy target.

Annabeth ran outside to a pot of sunshine yellow marigolds and plucked several stems to use against their viper foe. Grover was busy turning the thermostat down to 56˚ Fahrenheit.

The store's temperature slowed snake-woman since snakes were reptiles whose metabolisms slowed in cold. She recoiled as Annabeth waved the marigolds in her face, hissing.

She was slow to realize that she had been backed into a corner. Her eyes widened when she felt the wall at her back then spit venom at Percy, but Percy's jacket protected him.

The acid-like venom gurgled as it ate through the material.

Percy thrown the jacket away from his person before the venom could touch his skin. He took out the Cursed Blade, disguised as a pen to cut off snake- woman's head.

Annabeth ran to the office where Miss Gloria Phoenix was gagged and bound to her chair. Annabeth approached Rainbow Jewelers' manager, "I'm here to help."

Gloria rolled her eyes that resembled blue flames. She had to wait for her gag to be removed before talking.

"I know, child of Athena. We have been expecting you. Chaos wishes to put Serenity in eternal sleep and the fool desires her for his own, but Aphrodite gave Hades' son the right to call her his soul mate." Gloria was a phoenix incognito. She snapped her fingers to make the keys to the wall displays appear. Gloria with her fire red hair unlocked the Light of Hope Diamond. The dollar-sized diamond floated out on its own.

"These young ones seek the one with hair of gold, eyes like Selene's sky, and a great destiny. They are concerned for her safety. Please guide them to your mistress," Gloria smiled upon the diamond, requesting its aid.

The diamond spun above their heads. It graced them with a beautiful array of colors.

Grover, Annabeth, and Percy felt their hearts lighten as it shone down on them.

"Iris has given you a one-time permission to use of her rainbow bridge. Be warned, a rainbow has never been spotted in Selene's sky." Gloria turned her back to the group as she flipped the closed sign over to begin cleaning Rainbow Jewelers.

The three children saw themselves out.


	4. Dead Man's Drop

Chapter 4: Dead Man's Drop

The Light of Hope Diamond was invisible to mortal eyes, but stayed out of the demi-gods' reach. It led the way to Ogre Alley. It kept its light to a minimum since ogres were sensitive to light, preferring the dark.

Ogres were offensive creatures with their bad body odor. They had sensitive hearing. They became violent if insulted, which was easy to do.

The group had to stop when an ogre popped his head out of a garbage dumpster that he was dumpster diving.

They were edging around a drunker ogre, who smelled like vomit when Annabeth stepped on one hidden in a box.

"Who dares step on me like I am garbage," grumbled the hurt ogre. He wore a cloth fruit bag as a shirt. He eyed the group.

Grover gulped at the size of the ogre's bloody spiked club. The spikes were rusty and still had flesh hanging from its last use.

Annabeth and Percy ran, but Grover was behind them by a few feet. Grover was screaming like a little girl, which worked to his advantage.

The vengeful ogre had to stop swinging his club to cover his ears. His ear drums trembled violently, threatening to burst.

All three bent over, heaving in air at the end of Ogre Valley.

They followed the radiant diamond to the sewer system underneath New York City to reach their next destination, Dead Man's Drop.

The Light of Hope Diamond sent a ray of light across to a portal.

"There is supposed to be a thin glass bridge," Annabeth gazed around, searching for the beginning of the bridge.

Percy opened his backpack to find his penlight, but a small rubber ball bounced out.

The ball bounced a few times until it pinged when it struck the glass bridge.

Annabeth kissed Percy's cheek in joy, causing both teens to blush.

Percy went first, but his second step met air, not glass. His ball pinged 100 yards in front.

"It is not straight!" Indeed, the bridge zig-zagged across the empty space so no human could reach the secret portal to Icicle Valley.

The trio of friends had to synchronize their movements or risk the bridge tipping to one side, dumping them over.

They shared a nervous laugh after finally crossing the bridge.

The diamond's light flickered, warning them it was leaving. The diamond glowed brightly the flashed out, teleporting to the one it was named after.

"Where did it go?" Annabeth cried out.

Athena's whisper of its destination was her reply.


	5. Icicle Valley

Chapter 5: Icicle Valley

The portal threw its travelers in a tall snow drift then vanished.

Snow managed to get under their shirts, chilling them.

Percy groaned in complaint below Grover and Annabeth. Grover's hooves were pressing into his ribs with Annabeth's elbow in his unmentionable area.

"I am so sorry," Annabeth looked away embarrassed. She pulled out the thermal coats by Northern Exposure she was wise enough to bring.

The group of friends could see the edge of the snowstorm, headed their way. They took out the compass that every camper's backpack had, only to see the needle spinning radically around.

"Guys, I think we are screwed," Grover was ever the pessimist. "It is not too late to turn back, you know." He tried to implore them.

Annabeth hit him upside the head like Gibbs from NCIS, "We are at the North Pole, duffus."

It was summer at the North Pole, time of the midnight sun. The aurora borealis was breath taking. However, the snow hit by the sun gave off blinding conditions.

They were up for a surprise when the snowstorm overtook them in white out conditions. They had to lean into the wind or risk being blown onto their backs.

The group stumbled into a lower area of compact snow, not knowing it was a four foot long footprint. It caused them to lose direction. Their own boot prints were no more as harsh winds and snow erased their existence.

Percy walked into an icicle with another five feet to the right and one three feet to the left. Percy peered past the ice to see a human form.

"It's is Julius, Ares' first born!" Percy announced.

Annabeth went to the icicle on the right, "This one is Eric, Eris' prankster of a son."

Grover made it to icicle on his left, "I found Psyche's missing granddaughter, Lauren Laurelle."

Lauren's father was mortal, a psychiatrist. Lauren's grandfather was Apollo, who loved Psyche at one point.

Grover started using his hooves to break the ice encasing the demi-goddess as Annabeth's dagger acted as a pick. The sound of breaking ice pierced the wind's whistle. The ground shook as footsteps could be heard.

The footsteps grew louder and louder as if the feet were not just normal feet. "Who dares trespass in my Garden of Icicles?" a loud booming voice shouted.

"Dude, we can hear you just fine. No need to shout." Percy rolled his eyes at the frost giant's dramatics.

The giant was taken back since no one ever commented on his shouting before. His skin was a topaz color. He was a good four times bigger than Percy in all aspects. "Hmm, true."

"We seek the entrance to Echo Cavern."

"First solve my riddle. Solve it, I will let you pass. If you can give me a riddle I cannot guess before you reach the entrance, I'll give you a clue to pass Echo Cavern." He had a love of riddles. He also liked to snack on heads when not pleased. "What is black, white, and read all over?"

Now this riddle was simple and showed the giant's child-like mentality. The riddle was commonly used during Halloween by trick or treaters.

The group shivered even with the Frost giant blocking some of the wind. They drew out the wait to their response so the giant wouldn't throw a temper tantrum at being outwitted.

"A newspaper," Grover replied. He did not think the giant ever saw a newspaper in his life.

The giant pouted, but kept his word, letting them pass. "Wait, it is your turn to tell a secret."

Annabeth knew one, "If you have it, you want to share it, but if you share it, you don't have it. What is it?"

The snowstorm lost its power so the way through the valley was clear, but demi-god icicle dotted the valley. The Frost giant sat down on the snow, making an imprint.

Percy figured out that if one hits the icicle right, the ice shatters like glass.

Annabeth fired arrows at the icicles, releasing 6 captives. Grover's hooves freed 3 others.

The Frost giant was still distracted by the riddle so he didn't see his snacks being set free. Otherwise, he would be bellowing with indignity.

The teenagers helped the survivors as they trudged through the thick blanket of snow to the exit. They stumbled into another of the giant's foot prints.

Henrick Heracles, Hera's son from a night of alcohol with Harold Harvey, was mentally challenged from the alcohol's effects on him as a defenseless fetus in the womb. However, he was strong like his middle name implied. He tossed slender Lauren under one arm and Fabien under his other.

Julius used his fire powers to warm those around him. Unfortunately, the snow around him melted into a growing puddle, which became ice once he passed. It was now a frozen lake.

Henrick, Henri to his equals was already through the next portal along with Lauren, Fabien (Aphrodite's son with a French man), and Wendy. The portal dropped them off at Camp Half-Blood's Lake.

Julius with Julia, Preston and Priscilla were behind them, but they were placed by the portal in a tree. Julia was not as collected as her twin brother, Julius. Her language would have made a sailor blush. She was blood-thristy so she was eager to take down a few cyclops around Camp Half-Blood's border.

Soon only Grover, Annabeth and Percy were left in Icicle Valley. Percy and Grover went through the portal, but Annabeth faced the Frost giant.

"What is the answer?" he whined. His mentality did not him to figure out the riddle.

Annabeth smiled, indulging the overgrown child. "It is a secret."

The Frost giant crossed his arms, agitated. "I want to know!"

"It is a secret." She told him.

The man-child stomped his foot, "Tell me!"

Annabeth had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. "Secret is the answer. Now the clue like you promised."

The giant clapped his hands in joy. He gave a riddle about sound being the enemy. The male giant skipped away with a new riddle, but his brain wouldn't retain it for future use.

Annabeth gazed across Icicle Valley devoid of icicles. "Icicle Valley no more. Ice Lake is more like it."

The map too saw the change and alternated the name to suit its purpose.


	6. Echo Cavern

Chapter 6: Echo Cavern

Lanterns of Eternal Flame were anchored in the walls of the mass cave system. Crumbled stalagmites cluttered the floor.

The group changed into their rubber sandals.

A rock bounced off Grover's sandal, flying against the wall. The smack from the collision echoed twice in the cavern than a distant crash followed. A sharp rock formation fell from the noise.

Both demi-gods held a finger to their lips, needing silence. Grover paled then looked sheepish for causing the noise.

The cavern was dusty; even while tip toeing through it they stirred up dust. The ground was uneven.

Grover's brown eyes nearly popped out of his head as he tried to stop from sneezing.

They could literally see the light at the end of the tunnel when Grover could not hold his sneeze in any longer. "Achoo…" he had the decency to blush as his sneeze echoed multiple times. Stalagmites came crashing down, ready to impale the heroes.

Percy pushed Annabeth to the ground as he fell so they both avoided impalement. They could not run in a straight line, but Grover used his legs to jump longer spaces.

"I am sorry, guys. I just could not hold it anymore," Grover hoped they were not mad at him.

The demi-gods shrugged, out of breath and bruised.


	7. Choppy Waters

Chapter 7: Choppy Waters

An old man sat on a rock. His eyes were downcast. "Excuse me, do you seek Apollo's daughter?"

Annabeth's instincts told her to be cautious, "We seek the golden maiden of prophecy."

The old man solemnly nodded. "It is just that I have never met my granddaughter. I am Galen of Greece." He introduced himself.

His statement didn't ring true to even Percy. Percy thought back to the day before the hero quest began.

("Galen is still in Eternal Sleep.")

The lighthouse/ temple cast its beam all around as fog formed. A water dragon poked its head above a wave's crest. As it glided back under the current, the waters became disturbed.

The group called upon Iris to use her rainbow bridge. Spray water came out of the dragon's mouth as a ray of sunlight sliced through the clouds. A full rainbow formed and instantly transported the group to the temple staircase.

The old man tried to hitch a ride, but Iris disagreed. She let half the rainbow bridge fade away so he was dumped into the water dragon infested waters.

The old man's illusion dissipated as he was forced to focus on swimming further south.

Meanwhile, Grover's stomach grumbled after he smelled roasted almonds wafting from the temple. Harp chords were plucked to form an up-lighting tune. A flute was added in followed by a piano. A melodious voice sang along with the musicians.

Percy, Annabeth, and Grover ascended the staircase, about two stories worth. A white marble plaque with gold letters in Greek was on the wall. The temple's columns were three stories tall.

"For without light, there can only be darkness," Annabeth read the plaque out-loud.

Several temple maidens groaned when they saw the group and not Iris as they hoped at the end of the rainbow. Several of them were blonde.

The three heroes followed the maidens down three stairs to Holy Grounds. They saw a priestess presenting gifts to Apollo's statues.

A girl with gold hair wore a gold filigree crown with the Light of Hope Diamond illuminating from the crown's center. The crown was as dainty as the girl. Her eyes resembled the darkest sapphires and the midnight sky. Those eyes held no malicious intent, just hope, trust, and love. "Be warned, weary heroes. Chaos is not done playing with you until Eternal Slumber is forced on him." This girl could only be Serena Cosmos, granddaughter to both Zeus and Selene, and Apollo's beloved daughter. Her voice was full of authority while her posture was regal. Her aura was majestic to them.

Calisto came forth, balancing a gold tray of ambrosia sweetened tea. Calisto was a twenty-eight year old maiden with sky blue eyes. She was the harpist from earlier. She had devoted herself to Apollo at an early age to ease the strain on her impoverished family.

Percy admired her father's statue. His eyes were sky blue, but really topazes and a headdress of the sun rested on his head. A large triangle below a small triangle pattern repeated twice on the headdress. His armor covered a Greek tunic.

Great quotes about the sun and light were on the walls, all in gold lettering.

Percy feared that Serena would be like Luke. "Do you resent your father for abandoning you?"

Serena shook her head, "You speak of Lucas, son of Hermes. Lucas was too egocentric to see the bigger picture. My visions have granted me a reprieve from that issue. My father watches over me as your father does for you. Doubt leads to regret." Serena rummaged through a bag to produce a letter, which was given to Percy.

'For Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, and nephew to Zeus,

I am indebted to you for putting Chronos down again, retrieving the Golden Fleece, and reviving my heir- Talia. You have my gratitude, nephew.

Appreciatively,

Zeus.

P.S. Please safe guard my granddaughter.

Percy was stunned to say the least at the letter personally written by Zeus. "How did you get this?"

Serena, at 16, shrugged without a care. "Hermes put it in my bag when you saw past the creep's disguise. He thinks I didn't see him. Maybe, he's slowing down in old age," Serena teasingly mocked the god of medicine and messages. She drank her tea from a steaming mug with a soothing scent wafting out. The mug's emblem was a solar eclipse. The handle was handcrafted for her hand alone.

"Serena, my visits out of Camp Half-Blood have shown me that your attire will not be accepted outside among mortals," Annabeth advised the child of prophecy.

Serena wore a single shoulder toga with a royal crown. Gold crescent moons dangled from her lower piercing with a pearl in the upper ones. "That is easy to rectify." A pulse of power shifted the crown into a necklace with the Light of Hope Diamond as an amulet resting on her breast bone. Her toga became a dress with a three inch wide belt. Silver bracelets dangled from her wrists. Her gold hair in the double buns with streamers stayed the same.

Hades' son came strolling in like he had no issue. Nico's hair was black like Hades', but his emerald eyes were genetically Persephone's. His hand absently ran through his hair to push it back. He wore decent jeans that were not baggy to the point of falling off like gangsters wore and they were not skin tight like leggings. "It would be my pleasure to escort you to the mortal realm, your majesty." He laid Serena's hand on his sleeve. His whistle called forth a handful of Thestrals, demon horses.

The larger group rose over the choppy waters all the way to New York.

Nico's gaze lingered on Serena with tender affection, becoming a budding love. He assisted Serena off the demon horse. He handed over a platinum credit card, "The Moon Vault's account has been transferred to this card. I will visit once you are settled in at Camp Half-Blood," the young god brought her fair hand to his lips in farewell. Nico's next words were a warning to Grover.

"Say hello to Hannah for me," Serena waved.

They were passing Wall Street when Serena was held at knife point.

Nico had come back, "Release her!" He had a long sword drawn like Percy with the Cursed Blade. They were both ready for battle, defending their companion.

Another thug came to his gang associate's side. He drew a dagger, but felt like he should start carrying a gun.

"Hand over yer valuables," the muggers demanded. They had their eye on Serena's diamond amulet.

Serena was no longer naive at 16, but she wasn't about to stop being pure-hearted, "Greed is a never-ending sin."

Nico slashed the mugger's arm to pull his sweetheart behind him.

The first mugger's arm was bloody, but not red. Yellow blood oozed from his wound. His tattoo on his bicep implied he was part of Scorpio's gang. However, the scorpion tattoo had blood dripping from the tail as if it just stung someone.

The second mugger eyed his associate in disbelief for having yellow blood.

Annabeth searched for the compact mirror. She saw that the illusion on the mugger was gone, revealing a gigantic red scorpion.

The tail swung around, trying to sting a victim. The scorpion ignored Grover as it dodged three attacks.

Annabeth distracted the venomous creature so Percy could sneak behind it to cut off its tail, ending its life. Nico was busy defending Serena and himself from its pincers, slashing at them.

Serena tired of being the damsel in distress. She threw her right hand up in the air.

A magnificent sword materialized in her hand. The great sword had no sheath. It was well balanced with Ancient Lunarian (similar to Latin/ Greek) ran along the middle. The Light of Hope Diamond inserted itself in the pommel.

Serena hip-bumped Nico out of the way then sliced one of the scorpion's legs when it was not expecting her to attack.

The gigantic scorpion screeched as the poison attacks its systems. Its organs turned black as they died. The body dried, wilted then became dust, leaving no evidence.

Annabeth was stunned to see the fabled Sword of Artemis in person. She started to see Serena as an idol/ role model since Annabeth was two years Serena's junior. She was anxious to examine the lethal sword. She would have liked to wield the deadly weapon.

"May I see the Sword of Artemis before you put it away?" Annabeth's eyes sparkled at the prospect of telling Clarice that she saw the legendary sword.

Serena cautioned the demi-goddess, "Look, but don't touch."

"Why not?"

"I will either shock or burn you like it did to Rachel and Litanna." Serena chuckled at the memory of those two incidents.

Annabeth examined the legendary sword, but didn't understand the inscription. She turned to Serena for an answer, but an uncommitted shrug was given.

Serena knew what the inscription said and what language it was in, but that was between her godmother and her. After putting away her sword, Serena transported them to Camp Half-Blood in a flash of light.

Another flash of light heralded their arrival in front of Chiron's cabin.

Serena skipped over to a beaming Chiron then pecked him on the cheek.

"Thanks for sending these three on a quest to get me," Serena showed her gratitude by handing over some valuable and rare herbs.


	8. Judgement

Chapter 8: Judgement

Camp Half-Blood had a great many disputes between the cabins as old rivalries lived on through the children.

For instance, Hera and Athena's children carried on the grudge for the Golden Apple, towards Aphrodite's offspring.

Aphrodite's children who could charm-speak could talk their way out of situations. The other children who were blessed with beauty were not so lucky. Some of Athena's sons held onto the family grudge the longest, causing difficulties.

Serena was walking through the camp to get to her cabin from the herb garden. She was the victim of Marcus' attack on Kassandra. Serena found herself in a dress that looked like it was once a 1950's curtain. Her lustrous hair became oily and in dread locks while her skin was scarred from pimples and measles. Her once beautiful teeth could earn her the moniker snazzle tooth or beaver. Now, Serena was a modest one, but this still earned her ire.

"I have had enough of this ill-begotten grudge!" Serena screamed, royally ticked off. She was quick to change her appearance back to what it was. Her creamy complexion was no longer marred and her teeth were straight while her golden hair was back in its usual Lunarian royal style. The hideous dress became a silver halter top with black bell bottom jeans.

She marched up to a stunned Marcus, grabbing his ear in a pinch hold then snatched Kassandra's long thick braid.

A whispered spell bond the two miscreants to steel chairs as Serena fixed them with a glare.

Both were momentarily stunned to see Serena so upset. It was rare to see her lose her famous temper.

"I am so sorry," stammered Marcus. He did not know what a pissed three-quarters blood was capable of.

"Why am I tied up, too? I didn't cause you to end up like that."

Serena swung her glare to the half-blood of Aphrodite; Kassandra was a vain soul. "Your payback last week on a son of Hera almost hit little Joshua. I am ending this feud here and now. You WILL make sure the rest know it." Serena stressed the will.

"Why do you get to make the decision?" Kassandra did not want another telling her what to do.

"My father is the God of Truth so naturally I can see the truth in all and make sound decisions." Serena's arms were crossed, daring the pair to gainsay her.

The pair conceded the point. They looked helplessly at each other.

Serena pulled a tablet out of mid-air then scribbled down notes as she reviewed the past.

"This feud began centuries before you were born, involving your mothers. I understand that blood is thicker than water. We are supposed to be more civilized. Your behavior has put others in danger, which cannot be tolerated." Serena glanced at the two involved parties. "I am going to suggest to Chiron and Mr. D that your three houses be on one team in the next capture the flag game. You will be going against the children of Hermes, Hephaestus, and Ares."

"What?! That's an impossible match!"

"They are clever, battle trained, and strong."

Serena smirked, "If you work as a proper team, you will be able to defeat them, claiming victory." Serena tossed her head aside, "Or I can tell everyone that you forfeit."

The pair glowered, not willing to be called losers by the whole camp. Their shoulders were slumped as they realized they had to fight as a unit or risk their pride being bruised.

Serena truly expected her verdict to be passed down to all offspring of Hera, Athena, and Aphrodite. She knew that Marcus and Kassandra would be reluctant to spread the word, however.

Serena made her way to Chiron's cabin, where Mr. D was discussing harpies resting in the older trees around Camp Half-Blood.

Chiron turned to the teenager, "Yes, Serenity?"

Serena explained the situations and what she decided. "This feud has carried on long enough, it is endangering others."

"I agree. I will announce the next game's teams at dinner." Chiron wore his always magically clean vest. "Little Joshua still has nightmares about the incident, doesn't he."

"Yes, but they are becoming less frequent and not as long." Serena had been staying up with Little Joshua since she was used to late hours.

Joshua was five years old with cypress-colored eyes and cedar-colored hair. His mother was a wood nymph who passed her frighten ability to her son. He also had the ability to hear the trees. It was because he found comfort in among them that he could be found napping underneath one.

Dinner came too soon for three cabins and not soon enough for Serena and Chiron.

Dinner was a buffet of hamburgers, bratwursts, hot dogs with kettle-cooked potato chips, baked beans, potato salad, and fruit salad as the sides. Lemonade was the beverage.

Chiron loudly cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "I am sure most of you are eager to know about tomorrow's capture the flag game."

Most of the half-bloods cheered, excited. It was kind of overdue in their minds. However, three separate cabins groaned and hung their heads.

"The Ares, Hephaestus, and Hermes campers will face off against the Athena, Aphrodite, and Hera campers. The usual rules apply," Chiron announced, keen to end the feud.

Cabin Ares with Clarissa, Julia, and Julius huddled to talk strategy as Cabin Hephaestus started discussing weapons. Cabin Hermes pumped their fists in the air.

The other three cabins involved just groaned, eyeing their reluctant teammates.

Lauren gasped, "I remember pieces of my dream last night; it was like this."

Serena patted her hand, "Precognition is dad's gift to you."

"Why can I only remember pieces?" Lauren pouted.

"You are still new to it plus few remember their dreams. Don't be so hard on yourself."

"But you are so much better at it," Lauren whined. "Both of my parents are divine, but you are blessed with more gifts."

"First of all, I have lived many lives so I have had more practice. Secondly, your behavior is unbecoming. Finally, your maturity is lacking." Serena was trying to change Lauren's habit of whining. Serena had long ago remembered her royal training. "Besides, I have three divine bloodlines."


	9. Capture the Flag

Chapter 9: Capture the Flag

Marcus and Annabeth had stayed up late that night, discussing battle strategies and enemy tactics.

"Julia and Julius will have issues taking orders from Clarissa. Hermes' kids will volunteer to be scouts, looking for our flag. Hephaestus' kids will be their main source of strength." Annabeth commented as she thought over past games.

"Henri can be our brute strength while the daughters of Aphrodite can lure some of the boys into a trap, where a net takes them out of the game," Marcus proposed.

They had a map rolled out. Annabeth put a mini-flag where it would go during the game. Marcus put a ruby heart on the shore line, where the daughters of Aphrodite would lure and distract the boys. Another mini-flag was stationed where they thought the other team would place their flag.

Many hours later as breakfast, the three cabins found their tables pushed together. It was there that battle plans were shared.

"Locate the enemy flag is Peter and Xander's job. Henri, Alton, and Joey are in charge of capturing the enemy that invades our territory." Annabeth started the explanation.

"What about us?" The dozens of Aphrodite's kids demanded.

"Kassandra is in charge of leading the boys to where her sisters are sunbathing. There, the boys will be trapped with a net, taking them out of the game. The girls are to be stationed here," Marcus pointed to the map.

"Marcus and I will capture their flag," Annabeth stated. If one was captured, the other would have to get the flag. "Fabien is to be with a false flag two clicks away from the real one. This will buy us more time."

Three of Athena's sons took out six nimble-footed sons of Hermes. Aphrodite's offspring caught both offspring of Ares and Hephastus in their net. The net trap worked twice before the other team was onto the scheme.

Unforunately, Kassandra was captured while flirting with Julius. After taking down several of the other team, Henri was distracted by a butterfly, but he was later recovered by Serena.

"I am so sorry," Henri hiccupped, fearing he cost his team a victory.

"You brought in several, which greatly helped your team." Serena took his hand to lead him to camp to get his ambrosia since he was dehydrated.

Henri smiled in relief. He started to babble about the orange and black butterfly.

"That was a Monarch butterfly, Henri," Serena informed the mentally-challenged half-blood.

Meanwhile, Kassandra was bemoaning the fact that she unfairly tricked. No one would confess to using one of her pressure points to knock her out so she would shut-up.

Annabeth was able to avoid Julia's trap, but Julia was close by. The two females dueled it out, using thick bamboo sticks.

Julia was the first to attack since she lacked patience. She swung her stick at Annabeth's shins, which caused Annabeth to leap over it. Annabeth used gravity to hit Julia's shoulder. Julia countered by slamming the stick into Annabeth's knuckles, which smarted. Both girls aimed for the torso, causing their sticks to lock. Annabeth's strong legs caused Julia to lose ground.

It seemed that every three moves led to one getting a hit.

Finally, Julia fell for a feint that left her head open to hit. Annabeth hog-tied Julia after hitting her temporal bone, taking her out of the game.

Clarissa was after Marcus, but so was Julius. Marcus hid between two bushes as they were closing in on him. They both grabbed an arm, competitively.

"So who is taking me in?" Marcus had to stop himself from smirking.

"I am," Clarissa declared.

"No, you are not," contended Julius.

"I saw him first," Clarissa argued.

"So what. I got to him first," Julius was not going to be outdone by his half-sister.

"No, you didn't…Julie." Clarissa gave her half-brother a feminine nickname.

Marcus gave them both the slip as they argued worse than estranged siblings.

In the end, it was Bella (Aphrodite's youngest daughter) who via treetop captured the flag.

"Victory goes to the Goddess Team!" Mr. D announced. So the God Team lost.


	10. A New Quest

Chapter 10: A New Quest

Chiron found Serena Cosmos in the garden, adding trellises for the clematis and moonflowers. He heard her humming a hymn.

"Serenity," Chiron called out, refusing to call her by her mortal name.

Serena looked up with a knowing look, "I know, old friend." She had a vision three days ago, warning her of a quest.

"This quest has a dual purpose, princess." Chiron was fond of the reincarnated royal like an uncle would be. "You get to choose your fellow questers."

"I need to see the oracle of Delphi," Serena stated as she stood up, dusting off her pants.

Chiron nodded; his chocolate brown eyes full of understanding. "She awaits your visit, princess."

Serena headed off for the stone building then climbed the stair to the musky attic. She waved her hand to disperse the cobwebs and dust. Her presence caused the dozens of candles to ignite.

"Come closer, blessed daughter of Apollo," the oracle spoke.

As Serena drew near, she saw that the oracle was Sophie, the one who foretold her conception. "Greetings, Sophie."

Sophie's skin was no longer dried out and wrinkled. Her long hair was once more luxurious. Her flame red hair told all she was am Irish sprite's daughter. Her amber eyes shone with ageless wisdom. "I was blessed to be the one to foretell your praised conception."

Sophie as the oracle wore the long-lost Hapsburg Sun diamond in gold with amber embellishments. She had a tennis bracelet with yellow diamonds and amber around her right wrist. Round yellow diamond studs pierced her top piercing. A white toga with a three inch gold belt graced her form.

"What is my quest, beloved oracle of Apollo?"

"A series of tasks will be put to you to test your worth. Your sacrifices for humanity and all forms of life let you pass the test of selflessness. First, you are to take my replacement to Delphi, but I will be training her on the journey. Then you are to lay me to rest as my time as oracle has come to an end."

"Who is your replacement?"

"Your half-sister, Lauren Laurelle," Sophie informed the descendent of 3 divine bloodlines.

Unknown to most, the oracles were children of a sprite or nymph and Apollo, but they only lived one thousand years.

Lauren was called to the attic to start her training.

"Fine speech earns respect. Instead of starting a sentence with but, use however. Whining is frowned upon. Mediation will clear your mind of clutter so visions come more frequently and less jumbled," Sophie advised.

Meanwhile, Serena was given a sheep skin by Mr. D. The skin had her 1st dual task on it.

"After you complete each task, a new task will appear," Mr. D explained.

"Annabeth or Marcus? Fabien or Kassandra? Clarissa or Julius? Which son of Poseidon?" Serena pondered to herself. She knew that it was about time for Kassandra, Marcus, and Julius to leave Camp Half-Blood to make their marks on the world.

Serena made her decision then sent notes to those that would go on her quest, inviting that they meet her at her cabin in two hours. Serena and Lauren spent the next two hours packing. Serena packed Tampax, vitamins, aspirin, money, and The Light of Hope Diamond. Lauren was packing all her belongings in a suitcase that was spelled to hold whatever was put in it.

A message in a bottle was delivered from Nico.

"Beloved Cosmos,

I will be picking you up at Moon rise at the East gate for your quest.

Until Then,

Nico A."

Julius and Marcus showed up as a duo, discussing American military tactics like two middle-aged generals. Percy was jogging up, trying to catch up with the other two boys. Kassandra sauntered in last like she owned the place.

Kassandra tossed her hair over her shoulder, "What's this all about?"

"Three of you are taking this quest as your last quest before you make your mark on the world. So start thinking about future occupations. Percy is here to practice his water control."

"Awesome!" Julius and Marcus high-fived.

Percy tilted his head, "What time do we leave? What is the task?"

"We leave at Moon rise at the East gate via sail boat to Crete. Nico is joining us," Serena replied. "After we drop Kassandra off at the temple in Delphi, we are laying the oracle of Delphi to rest."

Kassandra narrowed her eyes, "Why Lauren?"

"I have been chosen as the next oracle of Delphi. I wish to go to Delphi instead of returning to Camp Half-Blood after my training," Lauren answered. The platinum blonde with sky blue eyes currently wore white capris and a yellow sunflower on her topaz-colored tank top.

"It is a little after four so we have five hours to get ready," Marcus thought out-loud. "I'll fill the coolers with food if you will pack the survival gear," he said to Julius, who nodded. They ran off, eager to leave.

Kassandra groaned until Lauren tossed her the extra spelled suitcase. Kassandra had jewelry and her cosmetics plus her wardrobe to pack.


	11. Delphi

Chapter 11: Delphi

Moon rise came at 9:10 pm.

Julius, somehow, ended up carrying both his duffle bag and Kassandra's suitcase. Marcus was laughing at Julius' gullibility, lugging two coolers. Percy had an over the shoulder pack.

The East gate was really a dock, where Nico and Chiron waited.

Nico helped his ship mates on board as Serena and Chiron said their farewells.

"You will be greatly missed, princess." Chiron gave the demi-goddess her grandfather- Galen's shield. "Darius (son of Hephaestus) charmed it to become a bracelet when not in use," Chiron explained.

The black shield was light weight with a white and grey wolf howling at a silver crescent moon. A few platinum stars were scattered around the moon.

Nico gave Serena a hand up, "Your cabin is next to mine." He led her under deck.

The bed was nailed to a wall. The sheet thread count was 800 and the comforter was sea blue. The bed frame had mermaids swimming through coral reefs carved into it. The bed sheltered her trunk of possessions.

"We will be underway shortly," Nico commented.

A day later, a grey horizon was the forewarning to a storm at sea.

Meanwhile on Mount Olympus, Poseidon's eyebrows were creased while his arms were crossed. "This storm is not my doing," the sea god muttered.

Selene was reclining on a chaise, "Chaos means to stop my granddaughter from achieving her destiny."

Apollo was also watching his daughter "Is there anything the North Wind can do?"

"Nah, he is busy in the United States. It is tornado season after all." Poseidon knew his oldest son had not mastered his powers.

Zeus strolled in like he owned the place. "What is this all about?" He wanted to make sure no one was going against his edict.

"Chaos is threatening our granddaughter," Selene replied, making sure that the ruler of the gods knew he had an invested interest in Serena's future.

Zeus peered into the looking pool. "Hm, these clouds are not my work." He had no plans to start a storm at sea in the Atlantic Ocean for a month. He tried to make the oncoming storm blow away by waving his hand.

The clouds just swirled in place.

Zeus' eyes narrowed, "They are not natural. Chaos will regret messing with my domain," Zeus ground out.

In a sing song voice, Artemis called out, "Hermes!" She had been calmly watching the gods and her goddaughter/ niece.

Two sets of wings fluttering announced Hermes' arrival. "You beckoned, sister dearest."

"You must warn our beloved niece that the approaching storm is not natural."

Hermes chuckled. "There is no need. She never predicted this storm & she had a vision."

Selene and Apollo relaxed a portion, but Zeus was still fuming about Chaos tampering with his domain.

The storm blew in then started late at night when all, but two were asleep.

Serena dropped anchor by herself until morning when Percy would be well-rested.

"There is nothing to fear, but fear itself," Serena commented to the open air.

A streak of lightning flashed overhead, trying to remind her of her own fear- thunderstorms.

A sudden whimper behind a crate was evident.

Serena found a small male body cowering behind a wooden crate. "Oh, little one." Serena was quick to gather the young boy close, sheltering him. She easily carried him below deck to her own cabin. "Josh, why did you stow aboard?"

"I wanna be wit' ye," Josh looked up, fearfully. "Are ye mad?" His speech belied his age.

Serena shook her head, "No, little one, I am not mad, but worried. This quest will be dangerous. It is not fit for one your age. You must swear on the River Styx to never leave my side unless I tell you to do so or the quest's done."

Josh's eyes widened. Even he knew that kind of vow was a serious matter. "I, Joshua Crabtree, swear on the River Styx to stay by Serena Aurora Cosmos' side unless she tells me to do otherwise until this quest's end." Josh shivered due to his wet clothes. An uncontainable yawn escaped his exhausted body.

Serena peeled off his wet clothes, putting them in a pile. Then she wrapped Josh up in her terry cloth robe. She lay down with him like a big sister. She started to hum a Lunarian lullaby, causing Josh to drift off into Morpheus' domain. She kissed his cheek before falling asleep.

The next morning below deck, Serena made everyone aware of Josh's presence.

"Percy, I need you to extract the water from his clothes. Then you can use this time to practice currents by getting us to Europe," Serena instructed one of the Big Three.

The toddler's clothes were a touch drier due to sitting on the cabin's wood floor all night.

Percy wiggled his fingers as he concentrated. Small tendrils of water led from the clothes to his slightly tanned digits. The water also pulled out all the dirt and dead skin cells so Josh could wear it again.

Josh held Serena's hand as the unnatural storm raged on. He was quick to change.

Percy started to sweat and pant for breath as he fought to control the turbulent waves, beating the sail boat.

It took Percy half an hour to learn that his mind had to be clear of doubts then it became easier. He used the waves to push the boat towards Europe. It cut the trip by three days.

After 50 miles of distance, the unnatural storm dissipated. It was as if it gave up, destroying the boat.

The crew cheered enthusiastically. As the mood improved, they started to sing sea ditties.

Nico saw Serena gazing out at the stern. He thought she was thinking, but her glazed eyes told him otherwise. "What do you envision, blessed one?"

In a voice wiser than any mortal or half-blood, Serena answered. "It will be many years before the people see the wisdom in Lauren's words to honor her. She will be subjected to scrutiny and scorn. Delphi needs to be rebuilt to be fit for a true oracle, not a psychic."

"The modern world is so closed-minded," Nico stated. "They think they are superior, but they are not done evolving."

"Lauren will need great faith for her to endure this trial," Sophie spoke as she came up behind the pair.

The boat crested a wave as the wind pushed them further along. They sailed down Spain until they reached the opening to the Mediterranean Sea. They stopped to restock their supplies.

The crew and passengers stretched their legs on dock, enjoying the scenery.

An old man suddenly screamed, "thief!" The man's face was beet red as he pointed at Nico, causing 2 Spanish law enforcement officers to pin Nico's arms behind his back.

Nico struggled, "What have I supposedly stolen? What proof do you have of this crime?"

The old man in a grey shirt answered, "You have had your eye on my Light of Hope. She is right there instead of with me."

The officers eyed each other, never having heard of it.

Nico snorted in contempt. "She was never truly yours as she is no possession to be owned."

"Sir," the tawny haired officer interrupted. "What does this Light of Hope look like?"

"She has blonde hair with blue eyes," the old man replied, gesturing towards Serena.

"Hah," burst out Nico. "You cannot even describe her in her glory."

The officers shrugged (all this trouble over a girl).

Nico smiled, making his emerald eyes sparkle. "The Light of Hope has eyes as sapphire as Selene's sky with gold silk hair that is becoming more platinum each day. Her smile is as radiant as the sun. Her soul is immortal, but not corrupt with sin. Her star seed and heart are pure. The Light of Hope gives Phi a true meaning."

Serena blushed prettily at Nico's words/ compliments.

"I am sorry, young man," the dark haired officer released Nico. "Sir, you need to come with us."

They gently took the old man (Endy in disguise) by his forearms to talk about trying to possess another human being.

"She is not human!" Endy screamed. "She is ¼ Lunarian and ¾ divine. She is the daughter of Apollo, Selene and Zeus' granddaughter and the niece/ goddaughter to Artemis!" Endy bickered with the two officers. "She is a goddess in denial!"

"I am sure, she is," conjuled the tawny one as he led Endy away for a mental examination.

The dark-haired officer twirled his finger around his temple, mouthing 'crazy.'

"I am not crazy. The proof is her silver tinted blood," Endy shouted.

"I am not going to injure a minor on your asinine conception," sneered the law officer.

Those on the quest left port an hour later.

They arrived in Greece a day later, sleeping on the boat before heading to Delphi. The trip there was uneventful.

A bunch of tourists caught Lauren's eye as her first visitors.

"Come your future awaits," Lauren beckoned with a glorious smile. "I am the neo-oracle."

The tourists raised their eyebrows, looking at the silly teenager.

Lauren's eyelids fluttered shut. "Follow the crowd or risk harm," she said cryptically.

A while later, a curious tourist broke off from the crowd and beaten path to see an inscribed stone closer. In doing so, he stepped into a hole, covered by dead grass. His ankle was seriously twisted, causing mass amounts of pain. His cries for help drew the tour guide to him.

The tour guide shook his head in dismay. "There is a reason that path is left alone." The guide assisted the man up then had him lean on him until they reached the tour bus.

"It had to be a fluke," whispered a non-believer amongst the dozen tourists.

They set Lauren up in a single bedroom apartment, half an hour from Delphi with a magnificent view of sunrise and sunset.

"You will probably need to apply at dad's solar company to make your way until others start to believe," Serena warned her half-sister.

Just like Hermes owned a shipping business, Apollo owned a company that manufactured anything solar powered. Everything had a five year warranty/ guarantee.

Sophie gave Lauren all the jewelry that had been passed down from oracle to oracle. "Be warned, you will lose your powers and be cursed if you sell any of it." Sophie wore regular street clothes since she was no longer the Oracle of Delphi.

Lauren and Serena hugged farewell.


	12. Crete

Chapter 12: Crete

The gang set sail for Crete the next day.

Marcus and Julius still shared a cabin as did Serena and Josh.

"Enlist or West Point?" The guys, no longer boys, but not men yet, debated. They each listed the merits of both.

Julius was more impulsive, ready to see combat and action. Marcus was an organizer, wanting to climb the ladder faster.

"What about you, Kassie?" Serena prompted Kassandra to join the conversation.

"What is there for me to do?" Kassandra had doubts.

"You could be a model, actress, or songstress," Nico answered.

"At worst, you would be a trophy wife," Marcus joked. He slapped Julius' back in a jovial manner.

Serena smiled with her own ideas. "You like designing clothes so you can start your own fashion line. Or you can make cosmetics that don't clog pores and keep skin acne free."

Sophie sat down, bone weary. She had aged 2 decades in 2 days. "My time is nearly done."

The Mediterranean Sea was dead still and the sails were empty, giving Percy another chance to practice his water control.

They reached Crete on Saturday at 5 pm.

Unfortunately, the funeral parlors were closed until Monday morning. They had to wait to get Sophie a casket.

Sophie's hair was white, but not thinning. Her hearing had diminished by 30 percent by Sunday.

The gang visited the cemetery where Sophie wanted to be buried by her family. They put her tombstone on the plot while the guys took turns digging the grave. They came up with a rhyme.

It was during Julius' turn that 4 slabs of stone stopped them from going any further.

All four males worked in pairs to remove what turned out to be tombstones.

"Ophelia Bellarious…born 952…died 1000. Mother to Sophie Sol & Darius Arelius II."

"Darius Arelius I…born 948…died 998. Father to D.A. II and husband to Ophelia. A proud member of the Elect."

"Darius Arelius II…born 971…died 995 in battle, serving his liege."

"Leda Arelius…born 973…died at 11 months old. Beloved daughter to Darius I."

Sophie frowned as she recalled Leda's conception. "I tried to warn them that Leda was not destined to reach adolescence, but my stepfather did not want to hear of Leda dying. He simply adored her. Leda's birth caused mom to never conceive, again."

Sophie got teary eyed as she recalled Darius' animosity towards her. "When Leda passed away, Darius made mom and my brother stop visiting me then he moved. I never got to see my family again."

Serena rubbed Sophie's back in a soothing pattern. She handed over an eco-friendly Kleenex so Sophie could blow her nose or wipe her eyes.

On Monday, the gang was the first to enter Sunset Funeral Home.

An elderly man in a button up peach shirt greeted them. "Hello. Are you looking for something in particular?"

Serena and Sophie stayed close. "Yes, I have need for a cedar casket with gold sun details."

"I have a plain black cedar casket that details can be added to," the elderly man with blue-eyes led them over to a 16 inch deep casket.

The females opened the casket lid to see cream cotton lining and a plush pillow headrest.

"How soon can the detailing be done?" Nico asked since he knew that Sophie aged a decade each day after being replaced as oracle.

"Two days. Why?" The funeral home owner didn't think Sophie looked particularly old or dying.

Serena decided to act like Sophie's granddaughter since they shared similar facial features. "The doctors gave Nana less than a week at her latest check-up."

The elderly male gave his heartfelt sympathy to them all. He didn't pry for more information. "I can probably get my specialist to work on it in an hour & finish it after closing."

"We would really appreciate that," Nico said, shaking the man's hand.

They picked up the 5 foot 11 inch casket at Sunset Funeral Home.

Sophie passed away at noon the next day. She was laid to rest in her casket next to her mother.

Her tombstone read:

'Sophie Cornelia Sol

962 to 2015

Gifted Oracle of Delphi.'


	13. Germany

Chapter 13: Germany

The sheepskin showed the completed task crossed out while a new task appeared.

"Retrieve Selene's mirror," Kassandra read out-loud. "What does it even look like?"

A digital photo (wallet-sized) floated down from the sky. The mirror was a gift from Poseidon to Selene. It had a mother of pearl hand with 8 pearls around the reflective surface. The pearls were at each end of a swirl which was at the 4 compass points. The back changed to show the current moon phase hence its name 'Lunar Phases Mirror.'

"Apparently, Selene let her attendant, Camilla borrow her mirror. Camilla then loaned it to a nymph or sprite who misplaced it. They don't recall where they last saw the mirror," Serena read the note from Hermes to the gang as they set sail for France.

"Nico!" a loud booming voice demanded. Percy recognized Hades' voice. "Get your ass back to Tartarus!"

Josh shook in fear. He didn't like disembodied voices since it screamed poltergeist. He darted behind Serena, wrapping his arms around her legs. He hid his face in Serena's thigh.

"Buzz off pops!" Nico courageously shouted back at his father, the God of the Underworld.

A portal opened up underneath Nico, taking him back to Tartarus against his will. Before the portal closed, Nico could be heard cursing like a crude sailor. (He did the crew proud.)

Meanwhile in Hades' Castle, Hades was berating Nico for ignoring orders.

Nico swore at him, "I am trying to protect Serenity from Chaos like you protected mom from Chronos."

Hades slapped a hand over Nico's mouth. His eyes, the color of fall leaves, darted around anxiously, looking for anyone. "She is never to know that."

See, Hades did love Persephone, but he had to force her hand to protect her from a sadistic God of Time. He would have liked to properly court and woo her to win her affections. He could put up with her dislike of him as long as she was safe. His courting gift of Venus Flytraps disgusted her, but it was one of the few plants that grew without sunlight.

"Pops, you know if Chaos puts Serenity in eternal slumber, all life (divine or not) are toast. I need to be by her side," Nico didn't want to be stuck in the Underworld, judging souls.

"Rhadamanthys is off, chasing a female while Hannah is trying to locate a wondering soul (ghost)," Hades explained to his eldest.

Nico scowled, trapped to be the tie breaker amongst Aercus and Minos. He was man enough not to pout like an adolescent.

Nico shadow-walked to his place between the immortal judges. He was the one in charge of calling the dead into the room. He glanced at their Book of Life to call the name.

"Sandra McClinton," Nico beckoned the dead into the chamber with a ceiling of glowing quartz crystals.

Sandra was a brawny Scottish lass with good morals, but willing to bed a man. She had hazel eyes with green around the pupils. Her mid-shoulder length ebony hair was in a ponytail. She kept her eyes diverted to the ground.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Minos questioned. He was a fair and just man, once a king and a mortal son of Zeus.

"I enjoyed it too much to deny myself the pleasure," Sandra peeked up through her lashes. She was fit to enter Elysian Fields after five years without intercourse.

Meanwhile, Serena talked to Andrea, the attendant who borrowed then loaned out the Lunar Phases Mirror.

"Who asked you for the mirror?"

"A sprite from Germany who said her reflective pool was frozen over. The sprite was Gladys," the flighty attendant answered.

"It was not yours to loan out," Marcus pointed out.

Andrea shrugged, "I didn't think Selene would mind." Andrea's long hair was as black and a shiny as a polished onyx.

The gang traveled to Germany (near Berlin) to the valley when Gladys lived.

A rock punctured the hull two miles off the coast of Germany. The ship sank slower so everyone had a chance to jump overboard. Josh was put in a child's life-vest.

Josh was more jumpy and agitated since he was used to being close to vegetation. He was anxious to be back on land. He was hiccupping from the stress.

Kassie fell over; sobbing at the loss of her wardrobe once she reached shore.

Percy was unaffected while Marcus was pulling an exhausted Serena ashore.

Meanwhile on Mount Olympus, it was Poseidon's turn to grumble and fume about Chaos meddling in his domain.

"That area was supposed to be clear of debris." The Sea God used powerful undercurrents to pulverize the boulders into pea pebbles so no more ships were wrecked.

Back in Germany, Josh was enjoying the trek through the forest to find the closest thing to civilization. He was listening to the plants as they talked his ear off.

The boat's crew was busy trying to salvage their passenger's belongings. Luckily, Serena and the others had all their drachmas and modern-day money on them at the time of the shipwreck.

Those on the quest came across a town without a boutique or mall. However, it did have a store full of bolts of cloth.

Kassie refused to wear local hand me downs, but inspiration struck her once sighting the bolts of cloth. She was quick to get Serena and her measurements followed by Josh's sizes then then the military-minded guys.

In order to get the new cloths done faster, Kassie had to borrow a sewing machine. Her manners improved tremendously so she could borrow it from a widow.

"Ma'am," Kassie addressed the 72 year old widow. "Can I please borrow your machine?"

"Sure, dearie," the old widow moved over.

Kassie was able to make 2 dresses in 3 hours for herself and Serena. She then worked her magic on simple T-shirts for the 3 males.

The old widow smiled and noticed that Kassie was having trouble with pants for the guys. "Let me help you with that, dearie." The nimble-fingered woman used a double-stitch to reinforce the seams. Her grin of triumph revealed two missing teeth.

"Thank you, ma'am."

The gang changed into their new apparel, which caused the 10 local teenage girls to exclaim.

Kassie's chin rose a degree higher as her pride rose.

Serena swirled in her custom dress, "I think we found your craft, Kassandra."

They bought several more lengths of different cloth before leaving the town for the valley.

The valley had a large castle at the end with trees thick with vegetation.

Kassie spent her breaks, sketching new clothes. She was starting her portfolio. She even drew clothes with skulls for Nico when he returned.

A rumbling growl drew their attention to a rock formation, where a brown male wolf eyed them like they were tasty morsels (no cooking needed). The famished wolf ignored Serena due to her Moon lineage, but everyone else was fair game.

Kassie cowered behind Julius and Marcus as they pulled out their swords. Josh was held in Serena's arms as she looked for a sturdy branch to put them on out of the wolf's reach.

"We cannot just wait him out in a tree," Marcus said.

"We have to scare him away or end his life," Julius added. "Kassie, find a tree to climb while we deal with him."

Marcus and Julius kept their backs to each other as the wolf lifted his head, howling to his hungry pack.

"Oh Shit!" Marcus exclaimed. "He called for a hunt and we are dinner."

Twigs snapped as dried leaves crunched deeper in the forest as the pack raced to join the scout. More growls echoed around them, causing Josh to yelp. A dark brown wolf was below him, crouching to jump.

Kassie scampered up higher in an oak. She was close to hyperventilating as her fear overwhelmed her.

Serena was on a low branch against the trunk, realizing this gave the guys a chance to prove themselves.

Three large wolves (one the alpha male) snapped their jaws at the swords. Their pain at the sharp edges made them more wary. The beta male eyed the two legged walkers like wounded deer.

Out of the seven wolves, two tried to get at Josh and the girls. Another two wolves circled the area, looking for strays.

The beta lunged at Marcus, who hit the beta on the flank. He yelped then let loose a menacing growl.

Suddenly, a dirty blonde long-legged thin sprite skipped into the clearing. "Greetings, half-bloods."

Julius eyed the super-hyper sprite like she was a few bolts short of insane.

Gladius swatted the alpha male on the butt. "Go away, Jorge."

Jorge did indeed trot off with his pack following behind.

"I found a bloody rabbit near you. Someone used it to lure them to you," Gladius explained.

"Another attempt on my life," Serena thought out-loud.

"Apparently, Chaos forgot about your connection to the tides and wolves," Marcus stated. He sheathed his sword.

Gladius kneeled down to look closely at Josh. "I know your mother, little one."

Josh titled his head to the side like he heard someone else. "The oak says another sprite is on her way." Josh smiled at Serena, proud of himself for being useful.

Serena squeezed Josh's hand. "Gladius, we are here to collect the Lunar Phases Mirror that Camilla loaned you."

Gladius bit her lip, suddenly nervous. She looked to the left. "The thing is that mirror vanished a week ago. I don't know who took it."

A tall sprite with a pixie haircut flung herself into the clearing with great enthusiasm. "I am Juniper, blessed child of Apollo." Juniper had lovely green eyes.

"Greetings, immortal one," Serena said.

"Your divine father sends his love as does your maternal grandmother," Juniper passed along the news. "What brings you to my neck of the forest?"

"We seek the Lunar Phases Mirror to return it to Nana."

Juniper nodded, "I saw Priscilla fleeing to Milan with it."

Serena tried to picture Priscilla.

Gladius scratched her scalp. "Isn't Priscilla Hecate's attendant?"

"Indeed. I think she hopes to present her mistress with it to gain favor," Juniper replied.

Serena grinned, "Priscilla imagines the mirror can rotate the moon to give Hecate more power." The whole notation was delusional.

Julius sighed, "I guess we are off to Milan." He rubbed his brow.

Marcus slapped his back, "Maybe we'll see action there."

"Dude, I seriously doubt it," Julius was ready to be active. He felt pathetic doing nothing, He was a guy of action.

Kassie groaned. "Please tell me we are not walking to Milan," She pleaded with the quest leader, Serena.

"You can take the train," Juniper helpfully suggested. "There is a station to the west."

Since Gladius was already distracted, Juniper led them to the edge of the forest, where the train station was within sight.

"Why can't we travel by one of your light beams?" Kassie whined after seeing several men who smelled like Sauer kraut.

Serena rolled her eyes, "Would you like some cheese with that whine?"

Julius burst out laughing at the joke. Marcus joined him, gripped his sides. Little Josh didn't get the joke.

Kassie stepped hand on Julius' left foot then tried to elbow Marcus, who moved out of reach. Marcus continued to laugh at Kassie's expense.

"I will not abuse my powers so you get to be spoiled," Serena led the group to a private cabin.


	14. Milan

Chapter 14:Milan

Everyone was relaxed and comfortable within 20 minutes from the station.

The sound of metal tearing on the roof caused all to grip their ears. The cabin's windows suddenly had a view of a harpy's head.

Kassie gasped in horror while Josh shrunk against Serena's side. Julius and Marcus high-fived each other, ready for action.

"Guys, get on top to fight them so no one sees the action. I'll stay here to defend the others," Serena's voice rang out with authority. She called out to the Sword of Artemis then lowered the cabin windows.

A slice to the harpy's cheek let the poison her blood and also caused her to shriek in pain.

Julius climbed to the top 1st then gave Marcus a hand up. Both guys had to duck another harpy's talons. Marcus was pretty close to falling off the moving locomotive.

The metal roof was as cold as ice with patches of ice. Snow fell like twirling ballerinas. The climate was below average for January 19.

Two other harpies screeched as they dove to attack. Their attack methods were erratic and unpredictable.

One swooped as another dove. If one used her wings to push the guys off, the other tried to slice at the guys with her sharpened talons.

Percy joined the fight after the sliced harpy fell to her death, that way it 3 vs. 3, not 2 vs. 3. He was semi-quick to engage the 3rd harpy, who wore a peach shorts bra and matching boy shorts.

Marcus was busy fighting a harpy in a rusty maroon tankini and skirt. This harpy has a garnet eyebrow piercing on her right side.

Julius' attacker had an emerald nose stud in her left nostril while wearing a bland green halter style bikini top and skorts.

The harpies had trouble staying above them as the train sped down an incline. The train blew its whistle as it neared each village and town.

Serena let the three males handle the fight as she comforted a sobbing Josh.

Julius managed to cut through his harpy's wing bone causing her to plummet to her doom.

Marcus sliced two main arteries in the maroon-dressed harpy's inner thighs, causing her to bleed out.

The harpy in peach was dazed by a blow to the head, but left after seeing herself out-numbered.

The train ride was uneventful after that. The guys used the bathroom to shower, quickly.

A large poster was stapled to the station's wooden wall when they exited the train.

This poster caught the three girls' eyes. The poster was about a contest for clothing designs and models while the prize for top model was the Lunar Phases Mirror and an apprenticeship for the winning designer.

The runner up model would get a Vera Wang jewelry set.

Serena and Kassie looked at each other. They grabbed the guys and Josh then raced to the event's center to sign-up.

The lady behind the future designers' registration was snooty, but Kassie handled her with ease. "You'll need 10 outfits with original sketches. The outfits must be one of each size, 2 to 11. Do you think you can handle that?"

Kassie smirked while tossing her hair over her shoulder. "Let me worry about that." She spent the next two days making sketches into reality. The other would-be designers were too busy doing adjustments to mess with anyone else's designs.

The models were vicious. They switched lotion and condition bottles on fellow contestants.

Nicole Thompson and Amanda Perkins acted like friends, giving and sharing a 'special' lotion that had blue food coloring in it to ruin another's chance. Many were snide and stuck-up individuals so vain that their pictures could be used in Webster's Dictionary to describe vain and vanity. A few gave everyone the cold shoulder, thinking they were superior. A rare bunch of male models slept with the judges to get voted #1.

Angela Carson and Lauren Tuffs were rivals that teamed up to ruin other contestants' chances at winning. Angela once distracted a girl as Lauren cut her hair unevenly. Lauren put industrial strength bleach in Brittany's hair kit, sending the girl to the hospital with chemical burns. Angela's scheme had Kate going home from yellow stained teeth.

Serena did her best to avoid her fellow contestants. She still kept Josh close to protect him since he was part of the kids' division.

Janessa Parker tried to lure Josh away from since her son Todd was his opponent.

The guys tried to protect Serena and Josh as they slept so they wouldn't be sabotaged.

The kids' division was first to strut their stuff, earning awes and ohs at their cuteness. A few chuckles from pouty faces and acting out.

The kids' division' refreshments included juice boxes, kool-aid, flavored water, and sparkling water which they drank while the men competed.

1/3 of the male contestants never smiled while another third looked down their noses at the audience. The last third went onto the next round. A lot of upset egos grumbled at the hit to their pride. The less masculine models that lost either sulked or pouted.

The female models were next.

Some gutted out hips at the end of the walkway or winked. 15 contestants quit due to pranks. A rare few blew kisses, flirting. 10 swung their hips too much, like they were on a sail boat, trying to keep their balance. A gothic flipped off a man that booed her.

Serena glided out on the walkway. She wore a blue silk nightie that caressed her curves, enticing men to look their full. She had no choice of what to wear. Serena kept her long golden hair in the royal hairstyle, but added blue ribbons around the spheres. Blue ballet slippers graced her feet. Her royal persona came out as she spun at the end and looked over her shoulder.

Cheers went up as she left the stage, causing the judges to confer with each other.

Josh won third place in the kids' division, but Serena won first in the women's division. Kassie was the runner up in Designs, so she got to choose the designer to apprentice under. She did it intentionally. Kassie moved into her chosen designer's mansion.

Serena transported the mirror to Selene's shrine, where Selene could transport it to Olympus. Serena was given a platinum ring as part of Selene's gratitude.

Nico was able to meet the 2 guys, Josh, and Serena at the harbor with Hannah beside him.

Hannah was quick to give Serena a hug since Serena was like a sister. "I sure missed you."

"The feeling is mutual," Serena replied.

The new task was on the sheepskin, but Hannah was the one to explain it.

"I've been chasing a wandering soul (ghost) at several military schools around the world." Hannah pulled out a map, "This soul refuses to give up on being dead. He needs to be brought in for judgement by the three judges. He was a gunny sergeant when alive, he died in Iraq."

Marcus and Julius both chimed in, "Where is he now?" and "How are we getting there?"

Nico stepped up, "Our private jet will take us to West Pointe, where General Martin- another son of Ares, will take us to where the ghost was last spotted."

Nico and Hannah led the group to a Ford Escape.

Percy Jackson was quick to call forth a Hippocampus to ride back to Camp Half-Blood on his own. His assistance on the quest was no longer needed.


	15. West Pointe Academy, New York

Chapter 15: West Pointe

The charter jet was similar to one used in the show Criminal Minds. The interior was spacious and comfortable.

Nico sat across from Serena while Hannah sat next to her. Josh sat beside Nico. Josh feel asleep with his head propped against Nico's shoulder.

"What did your padre need, Nico?" Serena was curious since Nico had pretty much free reign. She twisted the platinum ring around her middle finger. The ring had four diamond ships inserted around the band.

"He needed a replacement for one of the errant judges," Nico shrugged.

Marcus and Julius were playing chess then switching to Go. Nico convinced them it was good for their strategic skills. They had already sent their tests to West Pointe, New York. He taught them how to play.

Julius intended to keep in contact with Kassie since they developed a rapport. They were practically sweethearts now.

"Thus, what is of supreme importance in war is to attack the enemy's strategy," Ncio quoted for the guys' benefit.

"Sun Tzu," Marcus named the quotee.

Nico thought of another quote, "The essence of strategy is that you must set limits on what you are trying to accomplish."

"Michael Porter," Julius blurted out. "Check mate!"

Marcus grumbled at losing.

Serena and Hannah nodded off. Nico gently covered his sister and apple of his eye. Nico tucked a stray lock of hair behind Hannah's ear. He kissed the corner of Serena's lips.

"May Morpheus and Helios watch over your dreams," Nico whispered.

The jet flew through the night.

Nico dozed off after checking the estimated time of arrival. He pulled a thin purple micro-fleece afghan over himself.

It was late in New York when they arrived. Reservations for rooms had already been made at the Hilton.

The guys shared a room like Hannah and Serena did. Josh roomed with Nico.

The room service called as requested to wake-up the adventurers. "What would you like for breakfast?" Hannah asked her liege.

"French toast with apple juice and bacon," Serena replied as she slipped into the bathroom to freshen up. She had her outfit hanging on the back of the door.

The guys were in their shared room, browsing the West Pointe catalog. Marcus was excited about the program's courses. Julius was anxious to join the combat classes.

"Maybe, I should just enlist," Julius muttered when he thought Marcus was out of ear shot.

"Do you always have to take the easy way?"

"Why not? I'm tired of being in the background or sidelines," Julius complained.

Nico came in with Josh in tow. "The girls will meet us in the lobby in 16 minutes." He wore a purple button up long sleeve shirt with black slacks and vest. His hands were strong from work, but well cared for. He had on a black diamond and amethyst ring. It has the symbol for Saturn engraved on it.

"What is the ghost's deal?" Julius asked in a tough tone. He wore a red shirt unbuttoned over a black shirt that had a Charizard figure on it. His pants were blue jeans by Levi.

"The gunny sergeant died during war. He has been writing in history books, adding notes and facts which are true," Nico explained. Nico pulled out the campus map then led the three males down the hall to the elevator. They rode the elevator to the bottom floor.

"Good morning, gentlemen," Serena greeted the guys in blue slacks. Serena adjusted the white cardigan over her red tank top.

"Good morrow, ladies," Nico tucked Serena's arm into his elbow. "Looking as lovely as ever," Nico complimented his love.

Hannah elbowed her brother in the ribs, "Just tell her already."

Nico looked sheepish as he was called out.

"How are we going to get into West Pointe Academy?" Marcus asked.

"Nico and I will be your parents. Since you are enrolling, we will get a tour. As you distract the tour guide, we will hunt down our gunny sergeant," Serena replied as she led them to a deserted room after breakfast.

"Ha! No one will believe that. You both are our age," Julius scoffed at the plan.

Serena smirked. "Disguise Power! Turn Nico and I into parents of two 16 year old boys!" Serena's appearance changed. She had Marcus' brown hair, but Julius' green eyes. She grew 4 inches. Serena looked like she was 37.

Nico had Marcus' hazel eyes and Julius' black hair which was a shade different from his own black locks. He grew 6 inches and he appeared to be 39.

"You boys are twins, but not identical. Josh and Hannah are your siblings who tagged along," Serena discussed as her leadership skills shown through. She gave off the authority of a matriarch.

The group made their way to West Pointe Academy.

"Not many know that George Washington was a half-blood like us. Anabel claims that he is her half-brother, but Julia asserts herself as his kin," Marcus stated factually as they passed a disturbed statue of the first American president.

Just to show off, Julius blurted out, "Hermes fathered Ben Franklin."

Their tour guide, Captain Jonathon Josiah Johnson witnessed the boys competing. "How did they both choose West Pointe Academy?"

Nico took up the position as father-figure. "Their willingness to serve in the military with their top/ high scores cemented this as their choice in a higher education. Marcus," Nico put his hand on Marcus' shoulder, "has a very analytical mind. Julius, on the other hand, can make snap decisions in the heat of the moment."

Marcus was allowed to sit in on a lecture on strategy before Julius became enraptured by combat classes.

The other three activated their invisibility charms to walk through the halls without suspicion.

Hannah saw the ghost's plasma trail. She led the way through an upset kitchen staff (the corn was mixed in with the macaroni and cheese), to a half raised American flag (the president wasn't observing the dead troop in the East), and angry librarians (notes were added in the columns about certain battles and wars.) Some had the brilliance to check the notes' authenticity.

The group came to a thin white apparition saluting a memorial to a platoon.

"Sir, you have caused much trouble in your wayward travels. The afterlife awaits you," Hannah was polite to the deceased soldier.

"Don't you see, I had to correct what these civilians wrote down. They were not there to witness it so they have second hand accounts and are missing so many important facts with half-truths," the ghost wore his military sanctioned fatigues.

Hannah nodded in understanding, but held out her hand.

The ghost slipped her hand into his elbow like a Southern gentleman. "Lead the way, miss."

Hannah tapped her foot, causing fissure to open up- leading to the judges. The pair's departure was signified by the fissure disappearing.

Marcus had already signed his necessary paperwork and was assigned a place lickety-split. He fetched his belongings while he waited for Julius to check over his paperwork.

Julius was distracted by weapons combat class to sign his paperwork so Nico took the opportunity to fill it out minus the signature. Serena added more tests to the Manilla folder.

Serena grabbed his attention momentarily to sign the paperwork.

"Congratulations and welcome to West Pointe Academy, boys." Captain Johnson said after everything was filed away.

The boys were given separate rooms and different rooms. They waved Serena, Josh, and Nico off.

"I guess, we need to take Josh back to Camp Half-Blood," Serena sighed.

"How should we travel, my love?"

Serena kissed Nico on the lips as Josh was talking to a burning bush. "So many choices, dearly beloved."


	16. Accepting Her Place Among the Divine

Chapter 16: Accepting Her Place amongst the Divine

The group of 3 was quick to exit the city limits for fresh air.

They strolled through the forest in no great hurry to reach Camp Half-Blood.

Josh's eyes darted around; something didn't feel right to the demigod. He was twitchy. His small body was tense, becoming more so when he heard his mama's voice calling out for help. He tugged on Serena's hand to pull her along to reach the distressed wood nymph.

"What do you hear, little one?"

Josh only coughed as the air became dense with smog.

A sprite with reddened eyes ran to Serena. "Please help us, cherished daughter of Apollo. Chaos seeks our demise for supporting you," her throat was rough from inhaling the smog.

"Why would you support me- I am not a full blood goddess," Serena was scared of failing and one other reason.

"As long as you accept who you are, the rest doesn't matter. You, unlike Chaos, understand that there cannot be darkness without light and vice versa," the sprite was compassionate to the three-quarters blood.

"I don't want to be confined to Mount Olympus for eternity," Serena whined.

"Young goddess, you will still be able to walk the Earth in your immortal body, just not your divine one. You can still guide the human race," another nymph came to reply.

Serena accepted the wise words as she pulled a silver cape/ cloak from her subspace pocket- draping it over her shoulders.

"I call upon- Uranus to clear the air," the eight point star on her forehead glowed sapphire. "I call upon- Neptune to detoxify the water," the star now glowed aquamarine. "I call upon- Saturn to heal the infirm," it was now glowing amethyst. "I call upon- Pluto to set the record straight," it glowed garnet. "I call upon- Mercury to halt the rapidly melting ice caps," the star gave off a turquoise glow. "I call upon- Mars to tame the volcanoes," a ruby light was cast from the star. "I call upon- Jupiter to replenish the plant life," an emerald glow was next. "I call upon- Venus to show compassion and understanding around the world," the star was glowing citrine. "I call upon- the Moon to spread harmony!" The star was solid silver. "I do so as the goddess- Cosmos!"

Cosmos' hair was platinum or silver, but gold when she walked the Earth as an immortal. Her eyes were silver like miniature galaxies instead of the night sky. She was a lithe and graceful woman. Her divine Cosmic Staff made an appearance. She aged to be 28.

Nico smiled and whispered, "Finally." He cast off his mortal body to reveal an older man who was two years older than Cosmos. His cloak/ cape was like an ever moving shadow. He wore armbands around his bi-ceps. Nico was lean like a swimmer, but ripped.

Cosmos aged Josh to be 23 so he could become a spokesman for nature as a druid.

When her work was done, Nico held her hand after kissing her knuckles. They used the speed of light to travel to Mount Olympus, where the mighty Greek Pantheon impatiently awaited her arrival.

Apollo embraced his daughter then Selene bused her granddaughter's cheek. Artemis smiled pleasantly at her niece/ goddaughter. Since she was somehow related to every divine one, she was welcomed with open arms.

"Your domain has been quiet a handful, granddaughter," Zeus joked to Cosmos. He held her by her shoulders, looking into her majestic eyes.


End file.
